We Might As Well Be Strangers
by Padaporn
Summary: Jared encontra Jensen em um bar e não consegue tirar os olhos dele. PadAckles.


We might as well be strangers

A música era irritante. De fato era. A batida não se organizava e a voz da cantora entrava em linhas tortas pelos ouvidos. Mas o ambiente era agradável, apesar da música. Mais tarde, quando mudassem a música, o ambiente ficaria certamente melhor. Mas as pessoas estavam bebendo, estavam conversando, a música não era tão importante assim.

Era importante pra Jared, que não estava conversando com ninguém. Ele só observava as pessoas ao redor, balançando a perna quase que nervosamente no ritmo irritante da música. Seus olhos se moviam lentamente, observando as pessoas da mesa posicionada mais ali na frente, além do balcão - onde Jared se encontrava sentado. Do lugar onde estava, ele podia observar sem ser notado.

Os olhos de Jared escaneavam as pessoas da mesa calmamente enquanto ele bebericava a cerveja do seu copo, mas suas pupilas sempre passavam mais tempo observando um homem que sorria divertido. Às vezes, quando a música mudava ou os toques se tornavam mais baixos, Jared podia ouvir a risada do homem e isso o fazia sorrir, imaginando sobre o que eles estariam conversando e o que fazia aquele homem de cabelos medianamente claros franzir os olhos em um riso sonoro.

Jared só precisava de mais um copo pra ir até lá. Já era o que... o seu sexto copo? É, fecharia o sétimo e então estaria alto o bastante pra ir até lá e falar com aquele homem que não parava de distrair os seus olhos, e os seus ouvidos e o seu corpo. Na verdade, um copo a mais ou a menos não faria tanta diferença, isso era só ele tentando se convencer a ir até lá. Porque seu corpo inteiro apontava na direção daquele homem e ele precisava senti-lo perto, muito perto. Observou a boca do loiro enquanto ele falava, os lábios obscenos despejando palavras ao mesmo tempo em que os cantos dos lábios formavam um meio sorriso.

Jared queria beijar aqueles lábios, sentir aquele sorriso contra a sua boca. Imaginou aqueles lábios percorrendo o seu corpo e como sua língua deveria ser quente lambendo a pele morena de Jared. Ele mordeu o lábio, sentindo sua calça ficar relativamente mais apertada, respondendo aos pensamentos inquietos dele fodendo a boca do homem loiro.

E quase como se Jared tivesse soltado os pensamentos no ar, alto o bastante pra que o homem loiro pudesse ouvir ou até mesmo ver, o homem olhou em sua direção. Seus olhos se encontraram e a comunicação que se estabeleceu ali era mais alta que palavras.

Algo impediu que Jensen desviasse o olhar imediatamente. Talvez fossem os olhos quase negros de luxúria que o encaravam ou talvez a forma como o moreno mordia o lábio inferior com tamanho... desejo. Quando finalmente conseguiu virar o rosto na direção oposta, torceu pra que ninguém percebesse o tom corado em suas bochechas, ou talvez a expressão séria que o seu rosto de repente tomara.

Ele tomou um gole longo da sua bebida e passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando se concentrar somente no assunto sobre o qual seus amigos estavam conversando. Mas o seu coração batia mais alto que a música, e seu pescoço queimava, suas orelhas ardiam e ele podia sentir os olhos do moreno em cima dele. O desejo de se encontrar naqueles olhos de novo era tentador.

Mas não, de novo não.

Ele suspirou, mas a respiração saiu falha, nervosa. Então ele apoiou um dos cotovelos na mesa. Tentando parecer o mais relaxado possível. Ele secretamente deu graças a Deus em sua mente por nenhum dos seus amigos ter notado seu dilema interno e o tom vermelho em sua pele. Estavam todos entretidos demais falando de... bem, de alguém que ele não conhecia, ele percebeu ao tentar prestar atenção na conversa.

Mas de repente estavam todos olhando pra ele. Bem... Não pra ele, mas mais além, pra algo – ou talvez alguém – atrás dele. Jensen gelou. Fechou os olhos ao sentir uma respiração próxima ao seu pescoço, fazendo a pele queimar, derreter, pegar fogo com a voz daquele sujeito tocando seus tímpanos tão suave e selvagemente, que Jensen mal teve tempo de compreender as palavras e o seu membro já pulsava dentro das suas calças.

- Você fica sempre vermelho assim ou é só quando você sabe que eu estou pensando em te foder? – A voz de Jared ficou solta em sua cabeça, fazendo círculos em sua mente e então aquela risada aveludada saiu de sua garganta. E então o corpo inteiro de Jensen pulsava e gritava, ansiando por ouvir a voz de Jared _gemer_.

E então o corpo de Jared se afastou. Jensen abriu os olhos e pôde ver a imagem do moreno se afastando, indo em direção ao balcão. Ele observou Jared deixar algumas cédulas no balcão e então sair do bar, encostando o corpo em um carro lá do lado de fora, suas mãos dentro dos bolsos, o olhar em Jensen.

Era definitivamente um convite.

- Você vai com ele? – Tom perguntou, seus olhos demonstravam um pouco de preocupação e Jensen suspirou mais uma vez, pensativo.

- Eu não sei, eu... – Jensen enfiou uma das mãos no bolso, procurando a sua carteira.

- Não se preocupa, hoje é por nossa conta. Vai lá resolver isso, big boy. Tá precisando. – Tom sorriu com o canto dos lábios e Jensen retribuiu o sorriso, lançando o mesmo sorriso a Michael e Jason antes de levantar da cadeira e seguir seu caminho até Jared.

Os dois se olharam por bons segundos antes de Jared sorrir e abrir a porta do carro pra Jensen, que entrou no mesmo assim que Jared deu a volta pra entrar também. As portas foram fechadas. Jared colocou a chave na ignição, mas não a girou. O silêncio e a escuridão permaneceram dentro do veículo.

- O que foi? – Jensen perguntou com os olhos estreitos em confusão.

Jared passou a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os.

- Você tem certeza que quer vir comigo? – O tom de Jared não era totalmente sério e seus lábios estavam claramente curvados em um sorriso.

- Por que não teria, hm? – Jensen levantou ambas as sobrancelhas.

Jared pareceu pensativo, pensando se deveria ou não falar o que ele realmente estava pensando.

- Eu posso ser um psicopata... Ou um serial killer. – Jared se permitiu rir baixo e Jensen o acompanhou timidamente.

- Então é melhor você ligar esse carro antes que eu mude de ideia, ou pense em fugir. – O loiro sorriu e então desviou os olhos do moreno, que ligou o carro e tirou-os da frente daquele bar.

Depois de algumas palavras trocadas em uma conversa avulsa, estavam entrando na casa de Jared.

O lugar estava arrumado, quase como se Jared já estivesse planejando levar alguém lá essa noite. Jensen se permitiu sorrir quando esse pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça, mas logo Jared já tinha trancado a porta atrás deles e abraçado o corpo do loiro por trás. Ele apoiou o queixo no ombro de Jensen, cujas mãos encontraram as de Jared.

- Você é lindo, sabia disso? – A voz de Jared saiu baixa, mas Jensen podia entender com clareza. – Eu te quero desde o primeiro momento em que eu bati os olhos em você. – Jared beijou o ombro de Jensen e então o seu pescoço.

Jensen fechou os olhos e respondeu somente com um gemido, sentiu as mãos de Jared no cós da sua calça, na parte da frente, seus dedos adentrando o tecido sorrateiramente enquanto os seus lábios finos beijavam seu pescoço.

- Você percebe o quanto você me deixa duro só de pensar em tirar a sua roupa, te tocar, te _foder_?

Jared apertou o próprio corpo contra o de Jensen, o volume em seu jeans pressionado contra o corpo do outro. Jensen sentiu o próprio volume dentro da calça latejar. As mãos de Jared desfizeram o botão e o zíper da sua calça e então ele adentrou os dedos em sua boxer, agarrando a ereção de Jensen em uma das mãos, sentindo-a pulsar entre os seus dedos. Assim, o mais novo guiou os dois até o sofá, deixando a calça do mais velho esquecida pelo caminho.

Jensen ajoelhou no estofado do sofá e Jared permaneceu em pé atrás do seu corpo, se afastando milimetricamente pra se desfazer das próprias roupas, inclusive da própria boxer e da camiseta, enquanto Jensen se livrava da dele.

Jared escorregou as pontas dos dedos pelas costas de Jensen, as sardas se espalhavam pela pele branca e Jared inclinou o próprio corpo pra beijá-las, circulando-as com a língua uma vez ou outra, arrancando gemidos dos lábios do mais velho. A pele era quente, Jensen estava pegando fogo e Jared gemeu ao imaginar o quanto ele deveria estar quente por dentro. Seus lábios alcançaram a orelha do loiro, ele sugou o lóbulo e o mordeu.

- Você me quer dentro de você? – A voz de Jared atingiu a pele úmida – Me diz... Me fala.

Jensen apertou os olhos fechados e gemeu. As mãos e a voz de Jared pareciam estar em todo lugar pelo seu corpo.

- Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim. Droga, Jared, eu quero...

A voz saiu rouca enquanto ele empinava a própria bunda na direção de Jared, se esfregava nele, ansiava senti-lo mais perto. Muito mais perto do que era possível.

Jared o puxou e logo estavam em pé de novo, de frente um para o outro. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, seus lábios se tocaram, suas línguas procuraram contato e eles se devoraram com voracidade, fodendo a boca um do outro com a língua. E, sem perder esse contato, caminharam até a cama de casal. Jared deitou o corpo de Jensen ali, livrando-o enfim da sua boxer, jogando-a pra longe e aproveitando esse momento pra procurar o lubrificante e um preservativo em sua gaveta.

Ele se encaixou entre as pernas de Jensen, que se encarregou de vestir Jared com o preservativo com certa pressa. Estava pulsando pra sentir Jared dentro dele com uma urgência que mal poderia explicar. Chegava a doer.

Quando Jared enfim se empurrou pra dentro de Jensen, ambos gemeram um na boca do outro. Jensen cravou as unhas curtas na pele morena do outro, encorajando-o a ir mais fundo e assim Jared fez, se afundou dentro do corpo do outro, sentindo o quanto realmente estava quente por dentro e o quanto o outro se apertava ao seu redor, e então interrompeu o contato entre suas bocas pra poder respirar, ofegar, gemer, falar:

- Eu te quero tanto, tanto... Droga, Jensen, eu quero te foder com tanta força...

Se impulsionava pra dentro de Jensen com força, com desejo, tocando aquele ponto dentro dele e ouvindo-o gemer o seu nome a cada estocada. Ele tentava entender o que Jensen estava dizendo e até se perguntava se havia alguma coerência, mas o que Jared conseguia assimilar eram baixos "mais", "com mais força", "mais rápido"; além de gemidos e palavrões em sequência, que circulavam ao redor de Jared, fazendo-o se mover dentro de Jensen com voracidade.

Ambos se perderam em seus orgasmos no fim da noite. Suas respirações não se regulavam e eles ofegavam como se tivessem corrido quilômetros. Jared tocou o rosto de Jensen e eles se perderam nos olhos um do outro. Jared estava dentro de Jensen e ainda não sentia que estava perto o bastante. Ele engoliu em seco, os olhos marejaram.

- Jensen... – O moreno encaixou o rosto no pescoço do outro, a voz saiu dolorida.

- ...Sim? – O loiro fechou os olhos, sabia o que estaria por vir.

- Eu não quero mais ser um estranho. Volta pra casa. Por favor...

- Sh, eu não vou sair daqui, eu prometo.

Jensen abraçou o corpo de Jared com força, há tempos não se sentiam quentes assim, protegidos, seguros. E ao mesmo tempo, tão vulneráveis. O coração estrangulava, porque sabiam que apesar da promessa, eles teriam que dormir, eles teriam que acordar, teriam que sair dos braços um do outro e voltar pra mentira que viviam.

Obrigado a quem leu e espero que a fic não tenha ficado tão confusa. Se você leu, não custa deixar um review e fazer uma autora feliz, certo? :D

Xoxo,

Padaporn.


End file.
